Modern day electronic memory (e.g., Flash memory) is comprised of millions of memory cells, each respectively configured to store one or more bits of data (e.g., as an electric charge). Retrieval of data from a memory cell can be accomplished by a read operation, wherein electric charge stored in a memory cell is provided to a bit line. To conserve power, the electric charge generates a small voltage on the bit line, which is subsequently amplified by a sense amplifier line into a “1” or a “0”, by amplifying the small change in the bit line voltage into a full logic voltage swing (e.g., 2.5V)
Conventional voltage sense amplifiers typically compare the voltage on a bitline to a reference bias voltage and amplify this voltage difference to a full supply level (e.g., a VDD voltage). Sense amplifiers may be configured to operate various methods to sense the data stored in a memory cell including drain-side sensing and source-side sensing schemes. In a drain-side sensing scheme, the sensing circuitry is coupled to the bitline associated with the drain terminal of the cell to be sensed. In contrast, in a source-side sensing scheme the sensing circuitry is coupled to the bitline associated with the source terminal of the cell to be sensed.